


The Taskmaster's Office

by PredictiveTextFiction



Category: RWBY, Tales of Berseria, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Predictive Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictiveTextFiction/pseuds/PredictiveTextFiction
Summary: I typed the prompt 'Velvet and Magilou were talking in a cafe.' into a predictive text generator. It spat out a ToB/RWBY crossover fic for a few paragraphs before quickly losing focus and pivoting into an Undertale fic.





	The Taskmaster's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was produced using the predictive text generator @ https://talktotransformer.com/. Everything except the sentence in bold at the start was the work of the generator, not me.

**Velvet and Magilou were talking in a cafe.** They had been having a lot of happy talk, listening to the sounds of the city, going back and forth between the two stories.  
  
"You know, that may not be a bad thing," Magilou said in a tone that indicated she did not really mean it. "To be honest, it feels really good to say something like that. And if your friends find out, I have no doubt they will hate you for it."  
  
"You don't have to say it like that," Velvet muttered back, setting down her sandwich. "It's not like I'm...I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything bad."  
  
Magilou rolled her eyes. "The first time we say it we'll be doing something really wrong, dear. One of us will be going to the taskmaster's office in a few days to see if he approves of us reading it."  
  
"Isn't he going to think we're nuts?" Evie scoffed.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. If we're going to do it, you know we'll have to read it to each other first, you mister duelist."  
  
I hadn't expected to have so many questions, but that day in the library I had discovered the secret. Bitterly angry and curious, I sat with Evie until she had finished. "Here. I'll read it for you."  
  
Evie didn't seem too bothered. After several minutes, she gave a quick shrug. "No problem." She nodded. "Nah, I'm good. But, uh, how did you do the 'thunk'?"  
  
Nora and I, as everyone had thought, ran straight to the couch to sit down. I rested my hands on my knees. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into it. I was just trying to explain my parents' apartment to you. Like, honestly." I paused, which prompted her to interrupt.  
  
"No no no no! You weren't trying to keep us out!" She was fidgeting with her seat cushions. "Come on, maybe it was a good idea?"  
  
"Pyrrha, I was simply trying to explain something to you." I gave a dry cough, feeling the blush now building up in my cheeks. The realisation dawned on me. "I..."  
  
"Oh, stop it!" Pyrrha nudged me with her elbow, shifting slightly so I could see her view over my shoulder. She paused in confusion for a moment, before frowning and pressing forward. "Oh. It's okay, Ren. Just tell me."  
  
It took a few seconds to translate what was said back to me, but the resultant garbled mess of unintelligible movement made a good enough job. "You-you-you don't think..."  
  
"I'm not sure," Pyrrha sighed. "I was having second thoughts about something and I wanted to ask you something about it and... uh... I feel kinda silly saying that but... I think that if I just tell you everything, we'll both feel better."  
  
"What is it?" Jaune asked.  
  
"I was about to go home and we'd be on opposite sides of the whole thing but… Well, what do you think?" Pyrrha asked.  
  
"Uh… okay," Jaune smiled.  
  
"So uh… See you tomorrow, Jauney-boy!" Pyrrha cheered and rushed off. Jaune sighed and sat down at the table. He looked over to the other girls.  
  
"Maybe we should just talk about what we're talking about," Velvet suggested.  
  
"We should talk about what we're talking about," Yang cheered.

"This has been one long day," Blake replied, biting her lip in frustration. She'd never liked it when Velvet and Yang got into it. There were moments when the two of them were too competitive to be friends. But there was always something to make it work.  
  
"You've been very quiet," Ruby pointed out, poking her sister in the ribs. Blake snapped a finger at her sister. "I just found out that Blake sent me an alert message today saying that she's not really the type of girl who likes to hang out with others on the weekend."  
  
"That's how she treats me," Blake replied, looking her sister dead in the eye. "And while it's interesting to say, it's very untrue." She looked away to the side for a moment. "Anyway, I didn't know what happened to you, but I didn't think you were dead. And I've tried to remember your face."  
  
Blake paused before continuing. "In the past couple weeks I've been forgetting more and more things about you, like the fact that you have one of the most incredible hearts of anyone I've ever met. You were my best friend, my partner, my partner's partner and now your partner's partner, I know that no matter how difficult things have gotten, you would've made it through anything." She gave a wry smile. "I thought I could forget that. But the more I'm not thinking about it, the more it comes back to me."  
  
"Fascinating," Alphys said with a light chuckle. "While you certainly have your own reasons for explaining your past, it's still rather strange to hear them from another monster, after all."  
  
"My actual explanations aren't very important. I just want to share them with you, if that's okay."  
  
"I appreciate it, but it would be better if you didn't..." Alphys trailed off. "Still, I'm glad you decided to share with me."  
  
"Thanks." Asriel began to walk back into the room. "I just wanted to tell you something. I'm not sure where to start, and I'm afraid I don't know where to end it. There's nothing really I can tell you. Just don't let me down."  
  
  
Mettaton looked shocked for a moment, but also amused. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.  
  
  
"I'm afraid that's not very helpful. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."  
  
  
Asriel didn't say anything further and walked back out of the bathroom.  
  
  
Mettaton laughed again. "That's a very common saying, isn't it?"  
  
  
Asriel turned and began to pace back and forth in front of the TV, but Mettaton quickly got to his feet and was out of sight in an instant. The Undersiders almost laughed at the unexpected invulnerability of their savior.  
  
He shifted his left hand away from his own face and grabbed a little water bottle from his  
  
gloves. A single tap from the bottle and the open water suddenly dripped to the floor in  
  
dissolving strips of gold.  
  
The sight was so startling, all three young Merchants came out of their seat in  
  
shock. Mettaton slid a thumbs up at the delight and grace of a small creature,  
  
turning and wading toward the corner of the screen. "Alright," he said, letting go of the bottle, "you win."  
  
"Really?" Alphys chuckled as she looked between them.  
  
"Yeah, really!"  
  
Her image exploded from Alphys, and she stared at the two of them as she whispered in an exasperated tone.  
  
"So, you two know each other? That's all?"  
  
"Yeah, we know each other pretty well," Undyne confirmed. "We met on the ship a while back, and now we're best friends."  
  
"And that means we're friends with each other, too?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"No way," Frisk interrupted in frustration.  
  
"Well, that's only natural, since we are the same species." Alphys replied with a smirk. "And I'm sure you two would feel the same way, considering how much we'd both like to be friends with you, too!"

Asriel realized suddenly, for the first time, that he wasn't really feeling any of the feelings that had been going through his mind earlier. All these years, they had not been close at all; in fact, he suspected he'd barely known her at all. And now, in a kind of surreal way, she was telling him she loved him. At this rate, he'd have to take her up on her offer and they could actually become friends again, just as he'd been hoping to happen. "But…it's kind of hard, you know?" He said hesitantly. "I mean, I like her, and she's cute, but there is something about her that just looks wrong." "You mean something doesn't feel right about her?" "No! Not with her!" She shook her head fiercely. "I mean, I know she's cute, and I know she's kind, but there's something off about her." The blonde stared down at her watch, the gesture of the count removing her glasses getting on his nerves. "We have about an hour." She did her best to avoid looking at him. "Nasty thought, I know." The rumble of engine roared through the gates as they headed for the quay. He was actually hoping they would be late, as it would probably give him an excuse to stay for dinner and a few drinks.  
  
Chapter 24: Pictures and Quizz


End file.
